<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>calling your name (the only language i can speak) by bloodyhalefire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021919">calling your name (the only language i can speak)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire'>bloodyhalefire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(are we surprised), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Sub Will Graham, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, its lowkey tho, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after they’re close enough to touch Hannibal remains silent, choosing instead to look up at Will appraisingly. He begins fidgeting once it becomes obvious Hannibal isn’t going to speak, the combination of the charged air between them and the fact that he’s practically looming over Hannibal no doubt making him uncomfortable. “Do you trust me?” Hannibal asks after a minute.</p><p>Will’s expression shifts, and he looks almost offended. “Of course I do,” he answers earnestly. He pauses for a minute with an almost contemplative look on his face before adding, much softer, “I trust you more than anyone.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>calling your name (the only language i can speak)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107351">Therapy and a Show</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/drostan/pseuds/drostan">drostan</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649802">i need you more than i can take</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire">bloodyhalefire</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if the above two fics had a love child, this would be it.</p><p>title from “souvenir” by selena gomez lmao</p><p>mažasis = little one IM SORRY</p><p>(also: even tho the setting of this fic technically doesn’t matter, i thought i’d mention that it takes place during mid-season two’s canon except will isn’t conspiring w the fbi to catch hannibal)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Other than the fact that his suit coat is draped over the back of his chair, Hannibal is situated as he always is during an appointment: in his chair with one leg crossed over his knee. </p><p>Will, however, has been pacing across the room for about ten minutes. To say that the sound of his shoes squeaking is aggravating would be a massive understatement; if it had been anyone else, Hannibal would have snapped their neck before they could even work up a steady pace. </p><p>But since it’s Will, he lets it happen. In fact, he has been for at least twenty minutes.</p><p>“Will,” Hannibal finally says, soft yet firm; neither of them have spoken a word to each other since Will threw open his door. Will stops dead in his tracks and turns toward him. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>Will doesn’t respond, though he does slow down a bit. Hannibal sighs. “Sit,” he orders gently, inclining his head toward the seat across from him; Will goes without question. </p><p>“No,” Will whispers once he’s settled comfortably in his chair, “Everything is <em> not </em> alright.”</p><p>“Would you care to enlighten me?”</p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Will breathes in response. “It’s just that...”</p><p>Hannibal waits. </p><p>“Sometimes everything gets a bit too. much,” he starts, sentence choppy, “and I don’t know what to do. Or why I’m even feeling like this, and I–“ Will cuts himself off and presses the heel of his hands against his eyes with a shuddering breath. </p><p>This time Hannibal hums gently in encouragement, and Will’s next words come out in a rush. “I feel so out of control. And I can’t let anything bad happen because I’m alone and so nobody can keep me in check and I just,” he finishes with a broken sigh. “I’m so <em> tired.” </em></p><p>He’s hunched over on the chair, elbows resting on his knees with his head still in his hands. Hannibal feels his heart twinge a bit at the sight.</p><p>“May I ask you something, Will?” The boy nods before Hannibal is even finished with the question. “When was the last time you were touched?”</p><p>“You mean sexually?” Will asks as he finally raises his head from his hands, looking a bit puzzled by the question. “It’s been a long time.”</p><p>Hannibal takes a deep breath, resisting the urge to clench his jaw at the thought of Will with someone else in such a way. “In a general sense, Will.”</p><p>Will flushes the slightest bit and looks down at his hands. His mumbled response is so quiet that Hannibal is only barely able to make it out. “Same answer.”</p><p>Though he suspected as much, Hannibal still finds himself shocked silent for a minute at the confession. </p><p>“Come here,” Hannibal tells him eventually. Despite the look of confusion and remaining embarrassment on his face, Will still does so immediately.</p><p>Even after they’re close enough to touch Hannibal remains silent, choosing instead to look up at Will appraisingly. The boy begins fidgeting once it becomes obvious Hannibal isn’t going to speak, the combination of the charged air between them and the fact that he’s practically looming over Hannibal no doubt making him uncomfortable. “Do you trust me?” Hannibal asks after a minute.</p><p>Will’s expression shifts, and he looks almost offended. “Of course I do,” he answers earnestly. He pauses for a minute with an almost contemplative look on his face before adding, much softer, “I trust you more than anyone.”</p><p>Caught a bit off guard by the continuation, Hannibal stops short. “That is certainly a heavy claim, considering the circumstances,” he says slowly. “I don’t think you truly realize what that implies.”</p><p>The blush on Will’s face grows stronger as he looks down at his feet, and this time Hannibal doesn’t know if it’s from embarrassment or indignation. “I know exactly what it implies,” he mumbles before looking back up at Hannibal, eyes alight. “I’m not stupid, you know.”</p><p>Hannibal is so in love with this boy that he has no idea what to do with himself.</p><p>“Dear Will,” he whispers, and when Will's eyes meet his he doesn’t even try to hide the small smile on his face. “Get your knees for me.”</p><p>Will does, just like that, and the sound of his knees hitting the hardwood echoes throughout the room. The expression on his face is calm and open. “You’ve needed this,” Hannibal wonders aloud. “To relinquish control and have another guide you. To have <em> me </em> guide you.” Will ducks his head at the words as if ashamed.</p><p>Though Hannibal clicks his tongue chidingly at the action, his voice is full of warmth when he whispers, “I’m up here, Will.”</p><p>It takes a moment for Will to lift his head, but when he does his breathing is already a bit heavy. He nods slowly. </p><p>Hannibal smiles minutely as he slowly uncrosses his legs and gently reaches out, placing his hand on the crown of Will’s head. He keeps it there for a moment before slowly guiding him forward. The second Will’s cheek makes contact with the upper-inside of Hannibal’s thigh he exhales slowly and his eyes flutter shut.</p><p>“There you go, mažasis. Just relax,” Hannibal murmurs as he begins carding his fingers through Will’s hair. Will whimpers quietly and leans into the touch. “You’re safe here with me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Will whispers, and the word comes out a tad slurred. He doesn’t open his eyes. “With you.”</p><p>Hannibal is suddenly immensely glad that Will’s eyes are closed because he is almost positive that the look on his face is nothing short of besotted. Once he begins to gently drag his nails across Will’s scalp, Will makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat and moves his body impossibly closer to the chair before burrowing his head further into Hannibal’s thigh. </p><p>“Oh, you darling thing,” he finds himself whispering. Hannibal doesn’t think he has <em> ever </em> seen Will so peaceful, and the realization is just as flattering as it is tragic.</p><p>Though Hannibal has no idea how long they sit like this, he refuses to let his eyes stray for even a second; Will on his knees and resting between Hannibal’s legs, cheek pressed heavy to the inside of his thigh like a pillow, eyes closed and body relaxed, is a beautiful sight to behold. </p><p>Will suddenly shifts the slightest bit before slowly opening his eyes. He tilts his face up a bit to look at Hannibal, refusing to remove his head from where it lay. They hold each other’s gaze for a minute before Will takes a deep breath and opens his mouth, but he shuts it before he has the opportunity to say anything. Hannibal raises an eyebrow inquisitively. </p><p>At Hannibal's look, Will closes his eyes for a moment as if to gain courage. “I want,” he starts before shaking his head. “I mean, can I–”</p><p>“No, darling,” Hannibal interrupts softly. “Tell me what you <em> want.” </em></p><p>“I want to,“ Will cuts himself off again, choosing instead to make an awkward abortive gesture up at Hannibal. It is so shockingly endearing that Hannibal can’t help but indulge; he would normally push, have Will use his words and <em> tell </em> him, but the vulnerable expression he’s looking at Hannibal with leaves him stops him from doing so. Instead Hannibal chooses to let out a careful, subtle exhale in an attempt to release the overwhelming feeling of affection in his chest without breaking composure.</p><p>“Come up here, Will.”</p><p>Will immediately scrambles onto his lap before settling astride on the same thigh that his head had been resting on just moments ago. They stare at each other for a minute before Hannibal places a hand on the nape of Will’s neck and slowly pulls him in for a kiss. Will’s breath hitches in his chest the moment their lips touch.</p><p>It stays soft and slow for a while, but soon Hannibal gently nibbles at Will’s lip. He receives a soft gasp of pleasure at the sensation, and Hannibal immediately takes advantage of Will’s slightly open mouth to slide his tongue between his lips. With that the kiss goes from soft and passionate to rough and demanding in seconds. Will immediately leans into the kiss, reaching out and fisting his hands tightly onto Hannibal’s dress shirt. In response, Hannibal wraps his arms around Will’s waist and roughly pulls him closer. </p><p>The pressure on Will’s cock that movement causes elicits a soft whine to escape from the back of his throat. The sound is nothing short of shameless, and Hannibal finds himself completely enraptured by it.</p><p>He wants nothing more than to hear it again. </p><p>“Dear Will,” he murmurs as he slowly begins kissing down Will’s neck, and he can <em> feel </em> Will’s pulse jump under his lips, “would you like to be good for me?” </p><p>"Y-yes, yeah, I wanna be good, ‘course I wanna be good for you,” Will babbles, and when Hannibal pulls back to look at him his eyes are hooded and his gaze is pleading. “Always wanna be good for you, Hannibal."</p><p>Oh, this boy will be his <em> undoing. </em></p><p>“You always have been, mažasis,” Hannibal whispers, and he grants Will a small smile before tightening his grip around Will’s waist and hauling him impossibly closer. The boy cries out at this, his clothed erection rocking hard against Hannibal’s thigh.</p><p>“I want to see you come, just like this,” he says, and though it’s said gently it’s no less an order; at Will’s confused look, Hannibal elaborates. “Use my thigh, Will.”</p><p>Not a second later does Will grind down experimentally, his jaw drops open a bit at the new pressure on his cock, and Hannibal smirks as he gently drags his thumb across Will’s hip encouragingly. When he grinds down a second time, Will squeezes his eyes shut and groans. “Good,” Hannibal praises as he presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Will’s mouth. “There’s my good boy. You’re beautiful.” </p><p>Will whimpers at the praise, and Hannibal can’t help himself from pulling him in for a kiss that turns open mouthed and sloppy mere seconds after it began; Will’s breaths are increasingly labored as his movements become more frantic, more <em> eager, </em> and the hunger Hannibal feels at the sight hits him with such force that it’s almost debilitating.</p><p>Hannibal roughly pulls Will’s shirt off before sliding his hand into Will’s hair. He yanks it roughly to the side for better access and bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>The punched out gasp Will lets out as Hannibal slides the flat of his tongue against the open wound, and Hannibal basks in the taste of it.</p><p>Hannibal reaches down and grips Will’s hips hard enough to halt him from moving, and Will lets out a plaintive little sob at the action. “Do you want to come, Will?” Hannibal asks, and he’s shocked at how much effort it takes in order to keep his voice steady and calm. </p><p>The only response Will gives him is a desperate nod. “Then what has kept you from doing so?” But the answer dawns on him the minute the words leave his mouth.</p><p>“Oh,” Hannibal marvels, a bit shocked at the realization. “You’re waiting for me to give permission, are you not?”</p><p>Will nods again, and this time Hannibal releases his hold on Will’s hips. The boy in his lap immediately goes back to shamelessly riding Hannibal’s thigh, and his little, broken moans only grow more desperate as the seconds tick by. </p><p>“When we are finished here I am going to bring you home with me and take you until you're sobbing with it, until you're <em> begging </em> for me to allow you release,” Hannibal tells him roughly. “But no matter how close you get to the edge you would wait, wouldn’t you? You would wait for me to give you permission.”</p><p>Will’s breath hitches in his throat at the words. “Hannibal, please, I’d be so good.”</p><p>So eager to please, his Will. </p><p>“I know you would, and you <em> are,” </em> Hannibal purrs. “That’s why you are going to come for me. Now.”</p><p>The noise Will makes is a whine and a sob in equal measure. He falls apart in Hannibal’s arms once finished, almost as if the invisible force that had been holding Will disappeared into thin air; he collapses onto Hannibal's chest, completely boneless. </p><p>It’s Hannibal who breaks the silence, but he does it with words of praise. “You did so well, darling,” is what he whispers into his boy’s ear, “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Will lifts his head a bit to look into Hannibal's eyes. He can tell the action is taking all his strength, so he cups Will’s face in his hands to help hold him up. “I love you, Hannibal,” he whispers. </p><p>Hannibal smiles gently at the sentiment. He then gently chucks Will under the chin before guiding his head back down onto Hannibal’s chest. “And I you, mylimasis,” he responds. </p><p>They stay like that for a few minutes, Hannibal cradling Will to his chest in silence, before Hannibal feels the boy being shivering in his arms. It’s only then that he remembers Will is shirtless; Hannibal reaches behind him to grab his suit jacket from where it rests on the back of his chair and drapes it over the boy in his lap. </p><p>Only after the coat is securely wrapped around Will’s shoulders does Hannibal circle his arms under it and around Will’s waist, bare skin cold to the touch. “Feel free to rest a moment before we leave,” Hannibal says once he hears Will’s breathing begin to even out. “You are my last appointment for the day, so there is no rush.”</p><p>Will takes a tired inhale, no doubt to attempt a protest, but Hannibal cuts him off before he has the chance. “There is no rush, my dear,” Hannibal repeats slowly, pressing a light kiss to Will’s temple. “We have nothing but time.”</p><p>And it’s true; they have all the time in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk how i feel abt this but i hope you all enjoyed it!! and if you did i have other hannigram fics that you can find <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire/works?fandom_id=801274">here</a> if you feel so inclined</p><p><a href="https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end">my tumblr</a><br/>thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>